1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to interference cancellation under non-stationary conditions.
2. Background
In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to accurately estimate symbol timing and frequency. As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of interference can negatively impact a receiver's ability to do so.